Dan Episode 23
The twenty-third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan. While Dan is kept prisoner, the three heads of Otherworld King gather. Summary While being transported, Dan sees a vision of his spirits battling Yuuki's. Yuuki tells Dan that he could feel it happening too. Once they finally arrive, Yuuki tells Dan that he can't see Otherworld King yet, but if they become allies, he'll eventually meet the king. Kazan takes Dan to do work, and they talk on the way. Kazan asks if the reason Dan won't sympathize with him is because he made friends with an Otherworlder, and also wondered if he's the reason Dan started fighting. Dan denies this, saying that his reason came from long ago. He recalls a time when he helped a girl who was lost at an amusement park find her parents. Though the girls' parents weren't happy, Dan explains that he still felt like he had to do something no matter what. He had the same feeling seeing what happened to Zungurii's family. Kazan explains to Dan that people from all different points of history migrated to Grand Rolo. Dan realizes that Kazan wants to help the people of his own era. He asks why Kazan works for Otherworld King, but Kazan answers that it's Yuuki he serves. Finally, Dan and Kazan reach their destination. There, they encounter Magical Crown. He starts to pick a fight with Dan, but Dan has no deck. Therefore, Kazan offers his own to Dan. Meanwhile, Clackey asks Kenzo if he's going to come with them, but he says it doesn't matter to him. He's only coming because he's worried about Kajitsu. Seeing that Clackey doesn't care about her surprised Kenzo. However, Clackey says that while she's cute, he dislikes her because he thinks she's a troublesome person. Clackey and Kenzo join the others on the Violet, where they see Kajitsu has a new outfit. Mai reveals that it was hers, but she gave it to Kajitsu. He's a bit bothered by this, stating that he knows they have to protect Kajitsu, but he just feels lost. When Kajitsu's green symbol lights up, Kenzo asks if she's also a green soldier. Magisa answers that she's mother core, so Kajitsu actually has all symbols. Afterwards, Magisa invites Kenzo to stay with them. Yuuki and Brustom, in the meantime, encounter both Panteta (an Otherworlder) and Leon (a human from Earth). Combined with Yuuki, they are said to be three heads of Otherworld. Brustom begins to grovel at the three, but Leon tells him that he should instead be praising Otherworld King, and tells him to step down from his position. This shocks Brustom, because he thought he would be rewarded for his work at the championship. Leon is angry that they lost Kajitsu as a result. Brustum argues that Yuuki voluntarily handed Kajitsu over to the bearers of core's light. Unfortunately for him, Leon states that a replacement king was already stolen. The new blue king is revealed to be Suzuri. Magisa and the others go to see him, asking him to come with them so the bearers of cores light are gathered. Suzuri refuses. Then, Belga appears. Zungurii points out that he acts like Clackey, which Clackey finds offensive. Belga then explains that since Suzuri was appointed king now, he can't just leave the kingdom. Suzuri himself admits that he prefers being a king over the way he lived in his own world. Therefore, he refuses to go, but promises to govern the blue world with peace. He also gets to keep Brustom's card collection, and states that he's too busy with that. Suzuri's decision being made, Belga escorts the others out. Kajitsu's condition continues to worsen. Therefore, Kenzo suggests that since her symbol is lighting green again, she should be taken to the green world to recover. Magisa agrees with the idea, so the group decides to head there. Brustom is still angry at Yuuki. Leon says that Yuuki has his own ambitions, and is opposing Otherworld King. He asks for Brustom's assistance in stopping Yuuki, and Brustom naturally agrees. Belga then arrives, telling Leon that Suzuri is enjoying being the blue king. It's revealed that his appointment was part of a plan to keep the bearers of cores light separated. Panteta is with Yuuki at this time, discussing Dan's deck, which Yuuki has. Yuuki thinks that Pantera wants to battle Dan. Though Pantera's actions are becoming human-like, it's revealed that he was created to serve Otherworld King. Afterwards, Panteta tells Yuuki that Otherworld King actually wants to meet Dan. Just as Dan is about to battle with Crown, Yuuki interrupts. He takes Dan, and the two begin to head for Otherworld King. Once they reach a certain place, Yuuki instructs Dan to call and open the gate. Featured Card Meteorwurm and Siegwurm are featured. Both share a family. Mixing cards of the same family in a deck is advised. Cast *Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura *Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai *Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda *Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi *Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono *Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo *Magisa- Satsuki Yukino *Zungurii- Ai Horanai *Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa *Leon- Atsushi Miyauchi *Pantera- Junichi Suwabe *Brustom- Hiroomi Sugino *Kazan- Kenji Nomura *Magical Crown- Yuji Ueda *Belga- Hiro Shimono Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard/Episode Director: Yasuhiro Tanabe Animation Director: Yousuke Kabashima, Tomoyuki Fujii Trivia *Kazan's era, the setting of Battle Spirits Brave is mentioned in this episode. *The first episode in this series to not include a battle Eyecatches Used Gallery Dan23.jpg Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan